Chaos of ooo
by The outsider16
Summary: ooo is in chaos because Flame, Ice, and Candy kingdoms are all at war with each other to control ooo, while the main character John is not only fighting all three armies, he is all so fighting his feelings for his two childhood friends Flame Princess and Ice Princess, will John pick one on his own or will one of the three armies kill him first? M for cussing, and some nude scenes
1. Chapter 1

**My first Adventure time fanfic, I don't own Adventure time**

As John looked out over the Land of ooo, he gave a little smile as he watched the grass dance in the wind "This Land is a beautiful place, it shouldn't be engulfed in this stupid war" John said as he started walking. Suddenly he heard screams, he swung his head around to see a town in the middle of a battle between the fire kingdom and the ice kingdom "Damn fools, not caring for innocent people" John said clinching his fist, he pulled out a sword that was pitch black, blacker than the night sky and charged to the village. As he entered the town he was instantly surrounded by ice and fire soldier "I'll give you all one chance, leave this town or I will kill you" He said standing firm "Fat chance, you're coming with us to see flame king" A fire soldier shouted "No he isn't he is coming with us to see ice king" An ice soldier yelled "Your both wrong I'm not going to see either of them" John shouted as he charged the group, he swung his sword and slashed an ice soldier clean in half, and as a fire soldier charged at him, he picked up the ice body of the fallen soldier and threw it at the fire soldier causing him to scream in agony and pain. Suddenly two trumpet sounded and both fire and ice soldiers retreated and John sheathed his sword "Seems the battles over" he said leaving the town.

Later that night as John stared into the starry sky he heard the flames of the fire erupt "Hello Flame Princess" He said as he kept his eyes on the night "Hello my handsome knight" she said in a flirty voice "You haven't talked to that walking refrigerator today have you?" she asked "If you mean Ice Princess, no I haven't spoken to her today" He said as he leaned on a tree "good" she said with a purr as she sat on his lap practically straddling him "Then how about we make a fire tonight" she said in a seductive voice "Stop it Amber, I am not like that" He said looking at her "Fine you big party pooper" She pouted "Can I at least cuddle into you and go to sleep in your arms for the night?" She asked innocently. He gave her a warm smile and nodded "I guess that's all right" he said "Yay" she said as she laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist "Can I ask one more thing John" she asked looking up at him "Sure, what is it?" He asked "A good night kiss" she said, he leaned his head down to meet his lips with hers as they held a long, gentle kiss, after that flame princess laid her head down on his chest and fell asleep and John gently rubbed her head "Why can't things go back to the way they were before where all we needed was each other, me, Flame Princess, and Ice Princess, my two best friends" He said. He sighed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Adventure time**

_In a dream_

"_John you idiot, you are supposed to be my prince not hers" flame princess said pointing to ice princess. Suddenly ice princesses face was covered in a deep blush "H-He doesn't have to be my prince unless he wants to" she said with a small stutter "Good then he is all mine" flame princess said as she wrapped her arm around Johns. Suddenly the doors of the candy castle slammed open with ice king coming out in a storm of anger "Daughter get away from that flame bitch and that human scum, we are leaving" he said grabbing his daughters hand "This means war" he said shouting at flame king and candy king. As ice princess was getting dragged away by her father she looked at John with eyes that said "Save me… please". _

John shot up breathing deeply, he looked around to see that flame princess was gone "Just like her, leaving without a goodbye" he said chuckling. He got up and attached his sword to his belt and started walking. He heard a familiar scream as he saw a group of fire soldiers gathered around a women from the ice kingdom "Now that we have this ice bitch alone we can have some fun" one of the fire soldiers said "Yea, I hear the ice princess here is a virgin" another soldier grinned. As he heard that the girl was ice princess and what they were going to do to her a sudden rage erupted. He slammed his sword straight threw one of the soldiers head "I swear to the cosmic owl that if you even touch a hair on her head, I will kill you all" he said. The soldiers took his warning and ran off, he helped ice princess back to her feet "Thank you kind sir for saving me, may I please know the name of my savior?" she asked blushing "Well I'm surprised you don't remember an old friend" he chuckled at her. Her eyes shot open and tackled him in a hug and started crying "Oh my glob John it's you, I've missed you so much" she said crying into his chest, he smiled and held her close to him "It's great to see you too old friend" he smiled down at her and rubbed her head "come on let me show you to my father, he has changed" she said taking his hand "Well if you say so" he said following her.

John and ice princess entered the halls of the Ice Castle to see Ice King walking around the room "Father I'm home safe" she said rushing to her father wrapping her arms around his waist "Oh my daughter you are home safe and sound thank the heavens" he said as he hugged her back and looked up to see John "You, you were that human boy from so many years ago, you saved my daughter?" He asked in shock "Yes your highness, she is still my friend after all, even though a part of me hates all three kingdoms, I could not just let my friend get raped, all that matters is that she is safe" he said with a smile. Ice king looked at John "John, I'm sorry for all the cruel things I have said over the years to you, I guess I thought all humans were the same since Finn would all ways stop my plans, would you ever forgive me?" he asked "On two conditions, one you let me stay here for the night, and two me and you talk privately" He said "Of course young man follow me" He said walking to another room with John in following.

"Now what is it you wanted to talk about my boy?" Ice king asked "I'm here to talk to you about the war, the war is causing so much chaos, and sadness please Ice King, can you please consider a truce between the Fire kingdom and Candy Kingdom, a truce will cause peace and prosperity threw out the land of ooo, I mean what if this war doesn't end by the time you pass and your daughter has to take over while the war goes on?" John said "You have a point boy, I will think about a truce" Ice King responded with a smile "Thank you my lord" John said bowing "John, I will let you stay in the same room as my daughter, but if you do anything to her, I will kill you" Ice king said with a series stare "Yes sir" John said leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning this chapter has some nudity in it, don't say I didn't warn you and also I don't own Adventure time.**

John came to the room of the Ice princess and heard the shower running and walked in her bedroom "Hey it's me, your dad said it was ok if I stayed with you in your room to" John stopped mid-sentence to see the princess in a snow white bra that perked up her breast and a pair of small snow white panties, they both stood there not moving for what seemed like forever till Johns nose started to bleed "J-John your nose is bleeding are you ok?" She asked worried and blushing. John covered his nose "Y-Yea, I'm so sorry I didn't know you were dressed like this, please forgive me your majesty" He said blushing "I-Its fine, I'll be in the shower" she said rushing into the bathroom and closing the door. John laid on the bed and face palmed himself "Stupid, now she probably thinks I'm a pervert and will never want to go out with you" he said as he covered his face. He saw the bathroom door open a little "John can you come in here please" Ice princess said, John walked into the bathroom to be met by the sight of Ice princess in just a towel "I-Ice princess" John said blushing "Please John, I told you years ago to call me by my name, Krystal" she said as she dropped her towel exposing her nude body and gently pinned John to the wall and kissed him gently yet deeply on the lips, she gently took his shirt off and pressed her chest against his as she gently placed John's hand onto her crotch and he slowly started to rub it as she kissed his neck, "Let's take this to the bed room" She whispered in his ear.

Once they got to the bed John laid down as Ice Princess sat on his lap and kissed him again and he kissed back, opening his mouth as her tongue wrapped around his, she slowly started to rub the bulge that was growing in his pants "K-Krystal, we need to stop, it's not that I don't want to, I really do, but I would rather wait till this war is over because you never know what could happen" he said as he gently rubbed her cheek "Ok but promise me that you will be my first?" she asked with a blush. He gave her a warm smile and kissed her "I promise". She smiled and closed her eyes and laid her head on his bare chest and slide her hand into his. He looked down at her "I love you Krystal" John said looking deep into her eyes, Krystal started to cry "Krystal are you ok" John asked worried "I am fine John I'm just happy, every night I dreamt of you saying that to me, I love you too John" She said as they kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own adventure time**

It had been four days since John left the Ice Kingdom but he didn't leave alone, "So John where are we going next?" Krystal asked "Well if we want to stop this war we need to get support from the Fire Kingdom, with out there support we cannot end this war" He said as he looked down at her "Now I know you two are not on the best of terms but could you please try to get along with Flame Princess?" He asked "I will try" she said pouting. He chuckled "Thank you" he said kissing her cheek, she blushed and wrapped her arm around his and they both started walking.

After the sun went down, John threw some wood into a pile "Now when I light this wood and start the camp fire flame princess is going to appear, I want you to stay behind me ok?" he said as he pulled a lighter out of his pocket, she nodded "Ok, here we go" He said lighting the wood on fire. Suddenly Amber appeared "Hello my" she said stopping in mid-sentence as she saw Krystal "What the hell is she doing here!" she said in a rage "Its cause I need to tell you both something" He said looking at both of them "I love you both, I all ways have, when this damn war started and both of you were taken away, I knew I had to stop this war no matter what, even if it meant my life, and now that I have you both I don't want to lose you two again" he said as his head was down and he started to cry. They both looked at each other and looked back at John as they both walked towards him. They both put a hand on his cheeks and gave him a warm and loving smile "We promise, we are not going to leave you ever again" flame princess said "Because we both love you and all ways will" Ice princess said. They both kissed his cheeks "Well well well isn't that sweet" a voice said as a figure walked up from behind a tree "Well if it isn't the ass hole himself, Prince Gumball" John said gritting his teeth "Why don't you leave those two lovely ladies with me and go on home, they can do much better than you, they need a man who can provide for them, and give them the pleasure they need at night" he said as he licked his lips. John started to chuckle at the remark "What is so funny?" Gumball asked "Well Gumball I will agree with you on one thing, they could do much better than me, but leaving them with you would mean, abuse, rape, and no love, Flame princess, Ice princess, get away from here, run to your kingdom and tell your fathers of what happened" He said. They both nodded and went off in different directions, as Gumball was about to run after Ice princess John punched him in the face "If you want her, you have to get threw me" He said cracking his knuckles.


End file.
